Resident Evil:Friendship meeting in hell city
by Less Than Jake
Summary: This is a Resident Evil fanfic I made there are no ResidentEvil characters only made up ones all the characters are my friends The story starts as the main charactercdrivin his car thinking on how he is gonna meet his lost friends but he gets a surprise w


Tittle:Resident Evil Frienship meeting in hell city  
Author:Anthony  
  
Tony was driving his car whit the car stereo loud listening to Less Than Jake thinking Iam gonna meet my friends again after all this years flashback mode:*Tony:saying to his friends well guys this is the last day after this we all have to go to the university and start to make our lives I hope we can see each other again oh yeah before I forget no John you cant bring your horse to university  
  
John:laughs and said I might get expelled  
  
Tony:yeah dude I dunno how you do it on the old country but here is different   
  
John:laughs after all this years we keep saying the same thing  
  
Alex:man this sucks we have to go to diffrent university's  
  
Tony:true  
  
John:true  
  
after a while they start leaving one by one and Tony stays alone thinking for a couple of minutes then he leaves too end of flash back at the car Tony thinks but what a dark night it is as he pases a sign that says welcome to racoon city he says Iam almost there as he looked to the city wonder why its so dark and it looks like no one is there no cars coming by anything and it was only like 8:00 at night well maybe this is a quite little town but something caught Tony's attention a sort of fire a big one too at the entrance of racoon city so he stopped the car something is wrong here I can feel it he got his hangun and some bullets oh yeah before I forget Tony went to the back of the car to get something out of the trunk he open the trunk and looked at his electric guitar and amp if something goese wrong I whant to live to keep playing the electric guitar lol he was just kidding of course then he grabbed a western style shotgun and some shotgun shells and putted the shotgun on his holdster which was like the thing you put in your back to hold arrows closes trunk and keeps moving foward he tries to look for a way in BINGO a hole in the fence now he was on the other side Now to look for my friends man this city is weird no one seems to live here i see no one on the streets no lighs on I even wonder if my friends are here after he was walking he heard a moan on an alley so he ran to the alley to check out who it was and what was happening he saw a young woman saying help please help Tony said whats wrong what happen when he was getting closer to her he saw some scabs that where bleeding on her arms and a bad smell like rotten skin Tony backed down step by step as the thing got up Tony froze the hell is this he said calm down lady but she didint respond the only thing it did was moan as Tony grabbed his hangun out of no where zombies appared blocking the alley exit Tony though shoot no where to run what now? I can shoot'em whit my shotgun but I have to save my bullets Tony saw a fire escape but the ladder was high up shit wait if I can run and jump I might jump high enogh I might grab it Tony started to take steps back but not too back cuz the zombie was a couple of feets away he ran and jumped and grabbed the ladder almost missed it Tony climbing up said lets see you get me up here ya stupid zombies when he got to an appartment getting in the window suddenly someone came out of the darkness and said dont move Tony said yo Iam alive Iam not one of em   
  
Tony:so who are you anyway?  
  
unknown person:well Iam Alex   
  
Tony thought wait is this is my lost best friend Alex and said yo by the way I was on my way to a friend meeting before I saw all this  
  
Alex came out of the shadows well that makes us two and he said wazup Tony whent wazup dude long time no see said Tony man too bad it had to be here Alex laugh yeah true man we all finaly meet Tony said yo dude if we get out of this alive we have to get our old band hey by the way have you seen anyone?   
  
Well this is the first chapter of my fanfic hope you people like it please leave a review all the characters are made up the people really exist cuz they are my friends in real life the way they act on the fanfic is sort of like the way they act in real life comeback to see the next chapter 


End file.
